The Adventures of Two Girls and a POlice Box
by PopMakesMeBurpy
Summary: Its the story of what would happen if my best friend and I got a hold of Doctor Who's Police Box. Its random I must warn you.
1. Our First Adventure

Once Upon a Time in a land not so far away but far enough to prevent lazy losers from reaching it, arrived two girls. Albert, a lone wolf, Aoooo. And Steu, a sarcastic giraffe.  
"I'd make a good Hobo" says Albert.  
"Why, yes, you would," Stue replied.  
"Mmm, I like me pudding," she says with a mouth full of puddin'.  
Stue looks off into the distance with a dreamy smile. "Puddin'..."  
Albert looks off into the distance with a dreamy smile. "sdlkdfgLSJDFGLs."  
Stue looks at Albert, "Why, yes, sdlkdfgLSJDFGLs. You are so right."  
"Hey, when exactly are we?"  
"Hm.. it looks long time ago-ish."  
"HELP! Help! Help us please."  
Albert and Stue dive into their POlice Box. Seconds later they were dressed to the nines and posed heroically.  
"Wow, Albert, you look fancy. Hot pink Spandex really suits you. And I love the tiara."  
"Why thanks Stue. You look all nine-y in your green leopard jumpsuit. That plaid fedora really accentuates your nose."  
"What the Hell is wrong with you two!? We need your help and you're talking about fashion. Wait, what the Hell did you guys just pop out of?"  
"Good sir, it's a POlice Box." stated Stue.  
"What is a POlice Box doing here?"  
"Guys, um..." Albert says seriously. "They don't eat Poptarts here."  
"Oh, my God your right." Stue says in complete shock.  
"Don't you just love ceiling fans? I could just listen to them all day." says Albert.  
"Mmm, I really want a Poptart. With Mayonnaise and Ginger." Stue says.  
"Mayonnaise tastes better in a toaster with Soy Milk and Bubbly water." Albert replies.  
"Um.. Hello? Guys, Burning Village. Right in front of you. People Dying!"  
"Can you not see that we are having a Serious discussion about MAYONAISE!"  
"Some people." Stue shakes his head.  
"They never learned their manners. Don't they know it's rude to interrupt?"  
Man stares at them in disbelief. "You two are useless."  
Albert and Stue didn't hear the man, they were already in deep discussion about Stop signs.  
"I have to believe in you." Stue says.  
"You are the Truth." Albert replied.  
"My hands are open."  
"In the air, in the air, in the air."  
Albert looks to the sky, "Oh, ashes. Purdy."  
"Look at that charred Village. Don't they know not to play with matches?"  
"It doesn't look like it."  
They look to their right and they see a man. He was red in the face and about to kick a tree. Albert and Stue took action. Albert tackled the man while Stue bandaged up the tree with band-aid because duct tape wouldn't have worked.  


"We are such good super heroes."  
The man defeatedly drops down and stares at them in disbelief.


	2. Our Day Off

"Oh, my God, we are on the Moon, Albert!"  
"And we're hula hooping Stue!"  
Albert looks over at Stue who is currently busy smacking her nose.  
"Nose beetles again?" Albert guesses.  
"It always happens when I put duct tape in my ear!" Stue yells back.  
"Put some Mayonnaise on it. It'll be fine." Albert says in a cockney accent.  
"Look at me, I'm hula hooping upside down."  
"It's in your face but you can't grab it."  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."  
"Why...What the Hell... wa...uh.." says Astronaut number two.  
"We're hula hooping'" Stue informs.  
"I know, we're awesome." Albert adds.  
"You're defying the laws of gravity." Astronaut number one  
"AHHHHH!" Albert and Stue scream once they hear number one.  
"And a half." says Astronaut number three. "I think these girls, if they are girls are either mentally ill or on lots of drugs." He tells Astronaut number one (and a half).  
"Or we're just awesome enough to defy the laws of gravity." Albert laughs as she does a backflip while hula hooping.  
"WHOAWHO! Cream Cheese." screams Stue while she does the Chicken Dance.  
"Whoo, Cream Cheese. Lets DDR." Albert says while doing the Robot as well as beginning to sing Butterfly backwards.  
"Okay..girls, um.. why don't you come with us onto our shiny spaceship." says astronaut number one (and a half).  
"RAPE!" yells Stue as the mean Astronaut number one (and a half) tries to grab her.  
"Get your window blind off my arrow you blueberry tart sucker!" Albert screams as she grabs a small AlPHONSE out of her bra and starts smacking Astronaut number one (and a half).  
Stue and Albert, after leaping around to make the Astronauts dizzy, leap into their POlice Box.  
"Why does the back of the mirror work better than the front?" Albert asks.  
"They were Regal meets Bathroom chic with a hint of He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named." Stue replies.  
"To the costume room we go!"  
They enter the costume room.  
"MOVIE MONTAGE!"  
Stue then waltzes out as Marie Antoinette. She had hair that reached to the ceiling and a giant pastel puffy dress with small birds spread all over her.  
Albert strides out as a Geisha. Her hair long and sleek. Her kimono was like the ocean after a storm.  
"Cherp, Cherp." Albert says to mock Stue. Just as she spoke those words, all the bird flocked to her. "THEY WERE REAL!?"  
"You can touch, you can play, but not with me." replied Stue.  
Albert looked sad. "Next outfit. Must be one of the seven deadly sins."  
A few seconds later Albert pops out dressed as Envy. Green Palm Tree Hair and barely there 

clothes. "Wait, what? I said one of the seven deadly sins."  
"Oh... ha." Stue says.  
"What are you supposed to be?"  
"I'm a Sloth." Stue says with a giant grin. "Okay, my turn to come up with an idea. Dress up as... um..."  
"Got it."  
They both bolt into the costume room. Stue comes out first. All she wears is a map of Scotland. It looks as though it's held up with a piece of lime green duct tape.  
"Come on Albert, hurry up."  
Albert then comes out dressed as...  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stue screams as she runs. Albert dressed as Astronaut number one (and NO half) chases her to the main room.  
"Hey, it's only me, lint lizard." Albert says as she takes off the helmet.  
"Most terrifying. Oh, look you tore my map. Scotland is now deformed."  
Albert and Stue start pelting each other with popcorn.  
"Where the Hell did the popcorn come from?" Astronaut number two says as he and his Astronaut buddies stare into the POlice Box window.


End file.
